


Until the World Goes Cold

by Useless_girl



Series: Becoming the Dragon [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Trivium (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Honor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Culture, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Slash, Taboo, Traditions, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Kiichi’s been a real fighter from a very young age. This one-shot serves as an insight into his past and how he became the feared and respected Samurai before the storyline of “Becoming the Dragon”.





	Until the World Goes Cold

**Note:** So these two boys didn’t let me be until I wrote this one-shot out XD This is like a prequel to the “[Becoming the Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10894587)” story I wrote with my writing partner, the one and only S.M.A. :) I dedicate this one to him with love <3 Enjoy!

**Note2:** The title comes from Trivium’s “[Until the World Goes Cold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm-xlwkQ_qc)”. One of my all-time favs :3

**Fandoms:** Trivium, Slipknot

**Characters:** Matt Kiichi Heafy/Jim Root, original character (mentioned)

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, historical AU, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, light BDSM, light Dom/sub relationship, secrets, Japanese culture, dubious consent, traditions, honor, taboos, trigger warnings, age difference, underage, drinking, mild drug abuse

**Summary:** Kiichi’s been a real fighter from a very young age. This one-shot serves as an insight into his past and how he became the feared and respected Samurai before the storyline of “Becoming the Dragon”.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

* * *

   
_(Credit goes to the original owner)_

**Until the World Goes Cold  
** _By Useless-girl_

The early morning was quiet in the Japanese garden. Hidden behind a small shrine and the trunk of a cherry tree, a young scrawny teenager boy with longish curly dark-brown hair was sitting, wiping off a few silent teardrops. He was sniffing quietly as he put his hand on his throbbing upper-arm. Another bruise was forming there under his black kimono.   
  
He hated himself for being so weak. He knew what his duties were going to be, even before he was brought to the castle of the Shogun. His mother made sure that he knew.   
  
Kiichi could clearly remember the nearly satisfied and cruel way she told him that next to being able to learn and train to become a respected samurai, Kiichi will have to make sacrifices. She told him that probably he was going to have to satisfy the Shogun in other ways too since he liked young boys in his bed.   
  
She also told him it was a very rare gift he was given to him and could thank it for his ancestry. Kiichi knew what she meant. The threat that came after that about not disappointing and putting shame on her didn't come as a surprise. Neither the few hits of a cane she liked to use on him for emphasis.   
  
And she was right about the Shogun. He was a firm-handed ruler, but kinder than his mother ever was. She never loved Kiichi, no matter how he tried to please her ever since he was a little boy and could walk.   
  
Either way, Kiichi liked it in the castle, even if it meant hard work. He was used to that and he was probably the most disciplined from the boys he was training and learning with. He was a quick learner but a very quiet boy, who usually tried to stay invisible like at the home of the geisha he called mother.   
  
But his exceptional skills in yielding the sword soon caught the attention of the Shogun. Aside from the evening when he was brought to the castle and introduced to Shogun Root by his mother, Kiichi saw the ruler only a few times. On that first evening, after being examined by the intense gaze of the Shogun, Kiichi offered his dragon katana to him as a sign of his life. And the Shogun accepted it. Accepted him. No one else did that before.   
  
Ever since that moment Kiichi could always feel when those intense hazel eyes were on him. Let it be during training outside or learning with the others. 

***

In a couple of months his good results earned him a visit to the private rooms of their master. He was terrified to say the least, because he thought he did something wrong. It wasn't rare that he got beaten by his mother for no reason. But that's not what happened that night.   
  
"Come closer, Kiichi-kun, sit with me," the Shogun invited the scared boy to the edge of his bed where the ruler was eating sushi and was drinking sake.   
  
The young teen of course obeyed and sat down on his heels where he was supposed to, not daring to look up at the big man who always had a dominant presence around him. Kiichi wondered if it came with being a ruler.   
  
"I hear you work hard and show good results. I'm glad to hear that. How do you feel in the castle?"   
  
After bowing to the Shogun, Kiichi took a deep breath and nodded. "I enjoy the learning and training. And the castle is beautiful. Thank you again for the opportunity. I will try my best not to disappoint you. I'd like to serve you well. My life is yours," bowing deep he repeated the lines his mother had taught him before bringing him there.   
  
"Good, my boy. It satisfies me to hear this," he hummed, eyeing the beautiful teen. Licking his lips, he put the sushi closer to Kiichi then poured sake into two cups. "Eat if you want. Ever tried sake?"   
  
Kiichi was baffled. Why would _a Shogun_ share his food with someone like him? As far as he knew, it was very unusual. He had no idea what was the custom in this case. Would the Shogun get offended if he refused? Or would he think Kiichi was a greedy kid if he ate some?   
  
"Thank you, my Lord, I don't want to offend you but I already ate my dinner. And no, never tried sake..." he looked wide-eyed at the cup that was slid towards him.   
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it. And try to relax. This will help in that. You did nothing bad. I just want to get to know you a bit more," he chuckled low (and a bit off, but the boy didn't pick up on it). Lifting his drink, he motioned to Kiichi to do the same then drank the cup out.   
  
Kiichi with a slightly shaking hand took the offered sake and quickly drank it, trying not to cough while he felt those intense eyes on him.   
  
The Shogun chuckled to himself and poured another round for both of them. "A bit strong, but good, no? So tell me a bit more about you. Your childhood and home. What did you do there? How was your mother treating you?"   
  
Kiichi bit his bottom lip, not knowing how much to tell his master. "I had a roof over my head and food in my belly. Mother was good to me..."   
  
"Although it's nice that you want to paint a nice picture of your mother, I know you are lying. Don't. That's the one thing that I don't tolerate. Understood?" the Shogun said on a calm but strict tone.   
  
The boy immediately bowed to the ground in fear of a punishment, shame burning his cheeks from being caught on a lie. "Forgive me, my Lord. It won't happen again!" he hurried to reassure him then took a moment to compose himself after he got the permission to straighten up. For encouragement he drank his second sake, soon starting to feel a bit funny from it and the blush stayed on his young face.   
  
"She never wanted me and made sure that I knew that. But still took care of me. When I've got strong enough, I took over the household in hopes of changing her mind, but that never happened..." he looked aside, clearly not comfortable with talking about this.   
  
"I see," the Shogun was watching Kiichi as if contemplating on something. "So you never knew love..." he murmured stroking down on his long beard watching as Kiichi shook his head. "Not even physical one?"   
  
"Not sure what you mean, my Lord..." Kiichi looked up at him questioningly. Of course he knew what physical love meant. He had seen and heard his mother with men, but wasn't sure if the Shogun meant what he thought he did.   
  
"Were you touched by men and women intimately?" he asked as he slid a bit closer to the boy and put a big hand on Kiichi's thigh to gently stroke and massage it, moving upwards.   
  
The boy blushed even more and froze, suddenly feeling his heart jump up into his throat.  
  
"N-no..." he whispered, lightly gasping for air as the warm hand brushed against his groin. "Mother stopped anyone who tried it in the house... Saying that my innocence was promised to someone else. I never understood what she meant by that, my Lord..."   
  
"You'll see soon enough," the Shogun chuckled lightly. "Open your legs a bit."   
  
Not daring to say no or pull away, he did and a soft moan left his lips as the Lord's big hand slid between them to rub him there. A strange warmth began to spread in him from there as he watched the Shogun pour more sake with his other hand but this time just for Kiichi.   
  
"Drink it. It'll help you relax," he said to the already half-drunk boy.   
  
"Yes, my Lord," Kiichi obeyed and once he did as ordered, he felt the Shogun's lips on his. It didn't even take him by surprise. The beard was tickling his smooth face as he sat there frozen, letting the big man pecking his lips a few more times; then after he explained what to do, Kiichi opened his mouth to let the Shogun's tongue invade it.   
  
He kept reminding himself that this was what his Lord wanted from him and giving him what he needed was Kiichi's duty. Although... he was kinda enjoying it, especially the hand between his legs. It showed in growing harder, making the ruler grunt approvingly.   
  
"You like this..." he pulled back enough to be able to look at the beautiful flushed boy with the by then swollen cutely curved lips. "You'll like this even more..." And with that he loosened the teen's pants as well as his.  
  
Kiichi watched as that big palm was licked then the Shogun's hand disappeared under the fabric, closing around his hardness. It made the boy quietly gasp for air and lightly buck into the fist.   
  
"Ever did this to yourself?"   
  
"A few times..."   
  
"Then you know what to do," the Shogun murmured, leading the smaller hand onto his freed shaft.   
  
Copying what the Shogun did, Kiichi licked his palm and swallowed hard as blushing deep, he watched his slender fingers close around the longer and thicker shaft. The texture and the warmth of it were familiar but he never caressed another like this.  
  
"Hmm... Yes, just like that..." the Shogun moaned softly, first looking down at the hot sight then soon noticing that the boy's eyes were glued there too.   
  
Hearing that he was pleasing his master, Kiichi did it with more enthusiastic moves and listened to the Shogun explaining what he wanted next. Nodding, the boy let the big hand on the back of his neck push him lower towards the hard shaft until his lips and tongue touched it.   
  
The louder moan and the praising words above made Kiichi dare to experimentally suck a bit more into his mouth. From that he could hear the Shogun groan louder and the hand on his nape slid upwards to fist in the dark wavy hair, pulling on it a bit. Kiichi realized that he kinda liked the slight pain that caused.   
  
This went on for a few minutes until the Lord got too lost in his excitement and bucked up into the wet mouth, hitting the back of the boy's throat, making him gag and want to pull back, but the hand in his hair didn't let it.   
  
"Fight it! Relax your throat and you will be able to let me even further in," he panted, watching Kiichi try for a while and when he figured out the trick, nearly all of his long dick slid down on his throat. "Ohhh... That's my good boy!" he outright growled like a beast – or the dragon he seemed to be. After all that was his noble family's symbol.   
  
This was so strange for the boy, but at the same time exciting. For the first time in his life, he seemed to manage to please someone. And it was a very rewarding feeling for the tipsy boy.   
  
When the man felt himself getting close, he pulled Kiichi off his wet cock by his hair and attacked the cute red lips hungrily, leaving the mesmerized boy even more breathless.   
  
"You seem to be a natural at this, my boy. I'm very pleased with it. I'll show you some more, but first..." he smiled and licked his own lip with a dark light in his eyes and reached out to loosen the untouched boy's clothes more then slowly start to pull them off, stroking the revealed smooth skin here and there.   
  
"You're beautiful, Kiichi," he said, making the boy flush deep red.   
  
No one ever told him that. "Thank you, my Lord, but I'm n..."  
  
"You are. Don't ever let anyone make you doubt that! And from now on when it's just the two of us, call me Jim..."   
  
"Y-yes, my L... Jim," Kiichi stuttered with wide eyes and watched as the Shogun pulled back and completely undressed, letting the shy boy drink in the sight of him like that while Jim was stuffing his pipe with some kind of herbs.   
  
Lighting it, Jim took a few deep drags then offered it to Kiichi. "Take a drag and keep it down for a few seconds before exhaling it."   
  
And he did. Of course the first drag made him cough and Jim to chuckle. But then he got a hang of it, nearly immediately feeling how the strange smoke was relaxing him further.   
  
By the time they finished the pipe, Kiichi's half-mast cock was hard again and a deep carnal need was burning him from the inside, making him fidget and ache to touch himself. Of course Jim noticed that and his smile only grew darker as he crawled to the high and horny boy, laying him back down on the bed...   
  
"Want me to touch you, Kiichi?" he asked amused and turned on.   
  
"Y-yes, Jim... Please..." he said barely audible.   
  
That earned a satisfied grunt and the bearded man laid down on his side next to the naked boy on his bed and put a big hand on Kiichi's chest, slowly stroking the smooth skin. "Such a good boy..." he sighed to make him relax more then watched his fingers then tongue finding the small erect nipples.

The high and drunk teen moaned and arched his back, his slightly trembling hand finding its way into the now let down wavy brown hair of the Shogun, hoping that it was allowed to touch him. Apparently it was, because Jim didn’t protest as he kept sucking on a nipple, his hand sliding down to play with Kiichi’s erect cock between his slightly open legs.

Then the next thing he remembered was the man reaching for a small bottle of oil, pouring some onto his long fingers. Kiichi was turned onto his side too to be kissed hungrily then he could feel the oiled up fingers between his small butt cheeks. Being rubbed by the slick fingertips was a strange but nice feeling, he decided, and soon gasped for air as one began pushing in, but stopped the second his muscles tensed up.

Breaking the all teeth and tongue kiss, Jim looked into the hazy black eyes with a soft smile. “It’s okay, just relax. I’ll show you how good being with a man can be. Let me in…” he murmured and began sucking on the graceful neck.

Lust slammed Kiichi into his stomach from that and his lower half’s muscles slowly relaxed, letting the finger slide deeper into him. It was such a strange feeling and a bit uncomfortable too at first, but he got slowly used to it and felt proud of himself when Jim groaned once his long middle finger was buried all the way into him, massaging his insides.

Panting Kiichi moved his ass a bit against the finger and within a few minutes let a second then a third work their way into him. They already made him feel so full, yet it wasn’t nearly enough to his overstimulated young body. Then he cried out when Jim did something that caused an unexpected and very intense joy rush through him.

Chuckling, Jim grinned into the shocked face. “Yeah, that’s your pleasure spot, my boy. You like it, don’t you?” he licked along the boy’s bottom lip.

“Yes… Please… again…” he panted breathless, his small ass trying to buck against the fingers.

“Oh I will… but with something else…” the Shogun grumbled low and very horny as he pulled his fingers out. “Turn on your other side…”

Kiichi hurried to comply, peeking over his shoulder to see what the big man behind him was planning to do. When he saw Jim slick up his impressive cock, he flushed deep red and maybe a flicker of fear appeared in his dark eyes too, but he didn’t want to let the Shogun see that so instead the boy put his head back on the cover under his head and stared ahead of him, heart beating wild. This was it. He realized that this was exactly what his mother has talked about when it came to pleasing the Shogun.

Taking a deep breath he waited for his fate to be fulfilled.

His eyes closed as he felt the wide tip between his ass cheeks and he concentrated hard not to try pulling away or let his muscles tense up. He could hear from behind how excited this made the Shogun as he rubbed his dick against Kiichi’s opening. Then the boy bit down on his bottom lip, feeling the pressure grow against his loosened hole. Still, a quiet little sound of displeasure escaped him as Jim was trying to get past the tight ring of muscles in his ass.

“Shhh… It’ll be so good, just let me in… Be my good boy…” he murmured into Kiichi’s ear as he kept pushing forward, his lips kissing the flawless white skin of the boy’s shoulder and neck.

The Shogun felt so big and massive that for a moment Kiichi thought that he wasn’t going to be able to do this. He wasn’t going to be able to please his master. But then that nearly unbearable pressure finally eased up and he gasped for air as suddenly the hard cock was sliding in easier.

“That’s it. You’re doing great… I’m half way in. You’ll take all of me now and then let me love you, my gorgeous boy… I’ll give you the love you deserve…” Kiichi heard through the haze on his mind then he cried out as not being able to wait any longer, the Shogun thrust forward to bottom out in him.

The boy could hear himself whining a bit and the motionless ruler stroked and shushed him while his body was trying to adjust to the new feeling of being so full. Kiichi thought for a second that maybe his Lord was going to cut him in half with that long dick of his, but of course it didn’t happen.

Instead the Shogun began slowly moving in him, making the boy groan low as his body slowly gave way to the intrusion, letting the slick cock begin moving easier and faster in him. He heard the approving grunts from behind and a big hand pushed his upper leg higher on the sheet to give better access to Jim. And from that moment the thrusts became harder and deeper ones, brushing repeatedly along that pleasure spot the Shogun was talking about. It gave immense pleasure to the boy and as ordered, he tried to hold himself back. It was torture, but it also brought pleasure to Kiichi. A very rare feeling in his life. His young and quite naïve self played with the thought that if he allowed these things to his Lord, maybe with time he could get the love he was promised and which he’s been so craving for all his life.

“Such a very good boy…” Jim repeated, by then completely lost in the young and willing body. He’s been waiting for this for a very long time. It was especially hard since he took his first glimpse of the boy led in front of him by his geisha mother. But now Kiichi was finally fully his and he was going to exploit that to the fullest.

“Just a little longer…” the Shogun murmured into the boy’s ear then began sucking up his hickeys on his neck, his long fingers wrapping around the still hard cock between the trembling lean thighs. Of course he could feel how close the teen was. Actually, Jim was impressed for how long he managed to keep himself from coming. Back in the day when he was at this age, he remembered how soon he could lose it.

Kiichi was panting and trying to stay silent, but it was becoming impossible at this point and soft moans and whines still left him as he tried to bury his head into the cover. His whole body was trembling and not just because of the harder and faster thrusts but from his need to finally release, too.

The second his permission was given to do so, he bit down on his own arm to muffle the loud yell as his lean body started bucking against the Shogun and his hardness, his own filling the big hand with his spent. Of course the way his tight formerly virgin ass was clamping down hard on his Lord, it became too much for Jim too and with animalistic growls he began pumping the boy full with his thick jets of cum, giving another painful bite to the already chewed up shoulder.

*** 

That first night happened months ago and since then many more followed. Each showed a bit more of the Shogun’s true colors, usually leaving the boy with some bruises or scratches, or a sore throat or ass that made moving a bit hard for a few days. For a while Kiichi even believed that this was the Shogun’s way of showing his growing love towards him.

Something that he treasured and he found himself waiting to be called to his chambers or office at any time of the day, but mostly at nights. He felt that what they had was something special and just their secret. A unique bond. And Kiichi nearly let himself be finally happy. He didn’t care that his body was used or got bruised and sore. He liked what they did and found himself craving for it more and more, because it usually ended with pleasure and a few good words to him.

But then one day he found out that he wasn’t the only boy the Shogun liked to bed time after time. There was a few years older red-haired and white skinned samurai trainee whom he saw enter the private quarters a few times. And one night he managed to take a peek of them together. The Shogun was fucking the beautiful young man harder than he ever did with Kiichi. And the redhead seemed to crave it and begged for more.

In that moment Kiichi understood that he was never going to be enough for the Shogun either. No matter how far he would stretch his being. He was so naive to ever think otherwise. He was the Shogun’s property. One of the rootless ones without a family name. He was simply Kiichi. Born to serve and do his duties without love or any other weak emotions. He was training to be a warrior, not to chase romantic and stupid dreams of ever finding the love he never knew and longed for as a child every time he saw a kid with a loving parent or sibling.

The bruised boy sitting under the blooming cherry tree knew that he was never going to be loved for who he really was on the inside. A trapped dragon in his rattling shackles.

But he had to accept his fate. There was nothing he could do at this point.

Lifting his head after wiping his last tears off, a new resolve started blooming in his heart, like the delicate flowers above him. He needed a new life goal. A better one that would make him feel more in control and stronger. Much stronger. And becoming the Shogun’s best samurai became that goal. If he can’t have love then he will earn respect and strength.

And from that day on, Kiichi has begun his long and hard journey to fulfill that dream.

**THE END**

 


End file.
